Moriarty and Juliet
by thebabewiththepower15
Summary: You fall in love with the one person you're forbidden to love; Moriarty. (Moriarty x Reader)
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: I do not own Romeo and Juliet or Sherlock

**Character guide:**

**Juliet**-you

**Lady/Lord Capulet**- Your parents

**Tybalt**-Anderson

**Nurse**- Mrs. Hudson/ "Nurse Hudson"

**Paris-** Sherlock

**Friar Lawrence**- "Friar" Lestrade

**Friar John**- "Friar" John Watson

**Romeo**- Jim Moriarty

**Mercutio**- Sebastian Moran

**Benvolio**- Jeff Hope (a.k.a. the cabbie from A Study in Pink)

**Lady/ Lord Montague**- Lady/Lord Moriarty/Jim's parents

**Rosaline**- Molly

***All other characters in the play have their names kept the same way.**

**Backstory**: You have been living in **London**, across the street from **Sherlock and John** for quite some time. You became **friends** with them, and are thrown off when one day, you **seem to be put in a parallel universe** where **you** are **Juliet Capulet** and see some **familiar names** and **faces**.

**(Your POV)**

You were unsure of how you had gotten to this room. You were sitting on a large gold-linen canopy bed while wearing an antique silky gown of a darker gold that went down to your ankles. It looked like you were in a girl's bedroom in the Renaissance. The room was luxurious yet plain; the only other furniture was a mirror with some perfume bottles and lotions beside it. A trunk rested at the end of the bed. There was a large window which you realized led to a balcony. You glanced at yourself in the mirror; your hair was long now, down to the small of your back and slightly braided at the top. You looked no older than fourteen or so.

_This is so weird_, you thought.

Curious, you walked out to see the scene underneath the balcony; it was acres and acres of vineyard land. It was gorgeous in the bright sunlight. A breeze blew through your hair.

_Hey! This is a lot like Romeo and_—

Your thoughts were interrupted by someone calling (presumably) your name.

"Juliet! Juliet?" You recognized the voice. The woman ran beside you.

"Mrs. Hudson? What are we doing here?" You asked her.

_What is Sherlock's landlady doing here?_ You thought.

The older woman tilted her head to the side confusedly.

"Nurse Hudson, dear. Would you like something to drink? Perhaps the summer heat is getting to you. Or perhaps it's the full moon. There is so much quarreling today!" She said, coming back with wine.

You sipped it, not wanting to ask much more.

"Quarreling?" You asked.

"Samson and Gregory were just walking down the street getting food from the marketplace when Abram showed up! He works for the house of Moriarty. Anyways, some words were said, and it turned into a sword fight! Jeff Hope of the Moriarty household did try to calm it down, but then your dear cousin, Anderson showed up, causing more trouble. We even got threatened by the prince not to do it again! Not that I blame him. Those Moriartys are trouble."

"No kidding!" You laughed, remembering Sherlock's complaints. You also deduced that Samson and Gregory worked for your family. You cringed at the thought of Anderson being related to you.

_I'm in another dimension, it seems._ You thought to yourself.

You were processing it surprisingly well though, and wondered who else would show up while you were Juliet Capulet.

"What else happened?" You asked Mrs. Hudson, or rather, Nurse Hudson.

"Well, I called you for a reason. Your mother…she's been looking for you." She seemed happy, in an almost mischievous way.

You turned to see your mother, and stifled a laugh. She was wearing a violet gown and a headdress that reminded you of Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. You would have giggled if it had not been for the no-nonsense expression on her face.

"Mother…hi." You said, unsure of what to say.

"Hello, Juliet. We have important matters to discuss." She nudged with her head for Nurse Hudson to go out. She did, closing the door, a disappointed expression on her face.

"Actually, Nurse Hudson, you should hear this too." Your mom said. Nurse Hudson smiled appreciatively, coming back into the room and shutting the door behind her.

"I have seen Juliet grow up to be so beautiful! I can't believe that I had nursed her so long ago…she is about to turn fourteen on Lamistide! If I live long enough to see her married, I will consider myself a success!" "Nurse" Hudson said excitedly.

"Yes, thank you…" Your mother glared at her.

"…That is exactly what I wanted to discuss with you, Juliet. The valiant Sherlock has requested your hand in marriage." Your mom said to you. You giggled. _Sherlock? Asking someone to marry him? And me?_

Nurse Hudson perked up at this.

"Sherlock! He is as perfect as if he were sculpted from wax!" She said, smiling giddily as she tapped your knee.

"Tell me, daughter, what do you think about getting married?" Your mother asked you.

"It is an honor that I don't dream of." You smiled, remembering that line from the play.

"An honor! Do you hear that, Lady Capulet? If I weren't her only nurse, I would have assumed that you had sucked the wisdom from the breast that fed you." The old woman laughed.

"…Well, you should be thinking of it. I gave birth to you when I was your age, whereas you are still a maid. Think it over, Juliet." Your mom said, looking into your eyes intensely.

You bit your lip…_ I'm definitely not ready for that! Underage marriage was illegal back home! I'm not even fourteen yet! Well, not here, anyways._

"After all, summertime in Verona has no flower like him!" Your mother said, smiling.

"She's right!" Nurse Hudson added.

You smiled awkwardly, shifting your knees as you sat down on the trunk.

"What do you say? Can you love him? When he is at our masquerade banquet tonight, will you glance at him and see him? Will you make conversation? It's not right to hide from men such as those when you are so beautiful, my dear. You wouldn't lose anything." Your mother persuaded, as if it were a simple business transaction instead of a marriage.

"Not lose at all, but get bigger, once you're pregnant!" Nurse Hudson chimed in with a wink.

"Give us a quick answer…what do you think?" Your mother asked you.

"I'll look at him, and try to like him, but only as much as your permission allows." You decided. Back home, Sherlock was your friend, and neither of you felt anything besides Platonic love for each other, even if he was handsome. He was like your big brother. It would be unthinkable.

They both left the room to give you time to think.

_This is going to be an interesting evening_, you thought.

(Jim Moriarty's POV)

"I just can't believe Molly would break up with me!" Jim sobbed while sitting on a rock in the woods. Jeff Hope, the horse-carriage cabbie, comforted his younger friend.

"There, there. She may have chosen a life of chastity, but there are always more fish in the sea!" Jeff said, accent lilting at the end.

"I know, Jeff, but she was the most beautiful one...and what a waste of beauty." His large brown eyes were wet with tears.

"That isn't true. You've only seen her alone. You'll be over this in a couple of weeks, just trust me." Jeff comforted.

They walked out of the woods onto a street, bumping into someone running frantically. The man had a name tag that read 'Peter'.

"Sorry!" Peter said.

"It's okay…you alright?" Jim asked.

"No…my eyes are bad and I can't read this list." Peter handed the list to Jim.

"Can you see it okay?" Peter asked Jim.

"Only if it is one of my negative fortunes…" He mumbled. "I mean, yeah, sure." Jim began to read.

_""Signor Martino and his wife and daughters,_

_Count Anselme and his beautiful sisters,_

_Vitruvio's widow,_

_Signor Placentio and his lovely nieces,_

_Sebastian Moran and his brother Valentine,_

_My uncle Capulet and his wife and daughters,_

_My fair niece Molly and Livia,_

_Signor Valentio and his cousin Anderson,_

_Lucio and the lively Helena."_

That's a lot of people…where are they supposed to go?" Jim asked.

"My master's house." Peter answered.

"Where is that exactly?"

"Capulet's, at their vineyard mansion. You can come too, as long as you're not a Moriarty. Have a nice day!" Peter offered, pointing forward toward a house on a hill. He hurried away.

Jeff turned towards Jim.

"You should go. Molly will be there, and so will every other girl in Verona. Now you can compare her with all the true hotties out there! Besides…it had never been above you to crash an awesome party. It will be just like old times!" He said.

"That's not true…" He said sadly." But I will go with you, but only to see Molly." He declared.

**Do you hate it? I'm starting to think that it was a bad idea to write this, although we need more Moriarty X Reader fics. It seems confusing. Let me know your true feelings about the story!**

**P.S. This was based off of a dream I had in which I was locked in a stage theater with Moriarty, and some actors in Romeo and Juliet and I were held hostage while Sherlock tried to find us. I don't know how it escalated to this. Maybe I should have written about that instead. Also, I decided to make the talk modern-day style, instead of Shakespearean because it would be less relatable. If you ****like the idea and don't like how I wrote it, I won't cry if you steal the idea from me and write it on your own. But send me a link! I'm curious.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jim's POV**

"…So what's our excuse for being here? Do we apologize if they find out we're Moriartys?" Jim asked Sebastian.

The group was loud in the cobbled streets.

"No, we don't apologize for anything! That's so cliché! Look, we'll dance, laugh, and go before they notice any of us. Besides, it's a masque ball. Half of the fun is being disguised!" Sebastian encouraged.

"I'm not really in the mood to dance…I can help carry torches. You go dance with your friends, Sebastian. I'll just be over there." Jim decided.

"No, our noble James, you must dance! Don't be a stick in the mud!" Sebastian challenged.

"Not me, believe me. You're wearing dancing shoes with nimble soles. My 'soul' is made out of lead, and it's so heavy it keeps me stuck on the ground so I can't move." Jim sulked.

Sebastian sighed.

"You're a lover. Take Cupid's wings…and fly higher than the average man!" He said, patting Jim on the back.

"Ah, but his arrow has pierced me too deeply, so I can't fly high with his cheerful feathers. Because this wound keeps me down, I can't leap any higher than my dull sadness. I sink under the heavy weight of love." Jim sulked again.

"Well, if love plays rough with you, why don't you play rough with love, then?" He said to Jim.

"… Come on, let's go, guys!" Sebastian called to the rest of the boys.

Jeff chimed in.

"The minute we get in, we all start dancing!"

This made the group of young men give a hearty "Huzzah!" in return as they drew nearer to the Capulet's mansion.

"We mean well by going to this ball, but I don't think that it's smart of us to go." Jim sighed.

"Why?" asked Sebastian.

"I had a dream last night…" Jim began.

"Well I did too." Sebastian interrupted.

"Well, what was yours about?" Jim asked.

"My dream told me that dreamers often lie." Sebastian teased.

"They lie in bed while they dream of the truth!" Jim defended.

"Oh, then I see you've been with Queen Mab." Sebastian teased.

"Who is Queen Mab?" Jeff asked.

"_She is the fairy's midwife, and she comes _

_In shape no bigger than an agate stone_

_On the forefinger of an alderman,_

_Drawn with a team of little atomi._

_Over men's noses as they lie asleep._

_Her wagon spokes made of long spinner's legs,_

_The cover of the wings of grasshoppers._

_Her traces of the smallest spider's web._

_Her collars of the moonshine's watery beams._

_Her whip of cricket's bone, the lash of film._

_Her wagoner a small gray-coated gnat._

_Not so big as a round little worm_

_Pricked from the finger of a lazy maid_…" He quoted from a poem. The boys laughed in response. He continued, loudly, after a swig of his ale.

"…her chariot is a hazelnut shell. It was made by a carpenter squirrel or an old grubworm; they've made wagons for the fairies as long as anyone can remember. In this royal wagon, she rides every night through the brains of lovers and makes them dream about love. She rides over courtier's knees, and they dream about curtsying. She rides over lawyer's fingers, and right away, they dream about their fees. He rides over ladies' lips, and they immediately dream of kisses. Queen Mab often puts blisters on their lips because their breath smells like candy, which makes her mad. Sometimes she rides over a courtier's lips, and he dreams of making money off of someone. Sometimes she tickles a priest's nose with a tithe-pig's tail, and he dreams of a large donation. Sometimes she rides over a soldier's neck, and he dreams of cutting the throats of foreign enemies, of breaking down walls, of ambushes, of Spanish swords and enormous cups of liquor. And then, drums beat in his ear and he wakes up. He's frightened, so he says a couple of prayers and goes back to sleep. She is the same Mab who tangles the hair in horses' manes at night and makes the tangles hard in the dirty hairs, which bring bad luck if they've untangled. Mab is the old hag who gives false '_love_' dreams to virgins and teaches them how to hold a lover and bear a child! She is the one—"

"Enough, Sebastian! You're talking nonsense!" Jim interrupted.

"True. I'm talking about dreams, which are the byproduct of the brain that's doing nothing. Dreams are nothing but silly imagination, as thin as air, and less predictable than the wind, which sometimes blows on the frozen north and then gets angry and blows south." Sebastian said, fists clenched, tears in his eyes.

"The wind you're talking of, Sebastian, is blowing us off our course. Dinner is over, and we're going to be too late." Jeff said quietly.

"I'm worried we'll be there too early. I have a feeling this party tonight will be the start of something bad, something that will end with my own death. But whoever's in charge of where my life's going can steer me wherever they want…Onward, lover boys!" Jim said, mostly to himself.

Jeff cleared his throat, and knocked on the door to the Capulet's mansion.


End file.
